Maria Wassermond
Maria Wassermond is the daughter of the prince and the princess from The Water of Life by the Brothers Grimm. She is the older sister of Emil Wassermond. Info Name: Maria Wassermond Age: 16 Parent's Story: The Water of Life Roommate: Tihun Habtamu Alignment: Royal Secret Heart's Desire: To build my own city. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at planning buildings and parks. Storybook Romance Status: I'm going out with Vilmos Szakall. He's a cool guy, and he's friends with my brother. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to go ballistic when people leave littering, and I often get all in their face because of it. Favorite Subject: Princessology. It's a pretty fun class. Least Favorite Subject: Damsel-in-Distressing. I hate the whole damsel thing. Best Friend Forever After: My little brother Emil. He's such a kind, caring guy. Character Appearance Maria is of average height, with long brown hair parted in the middle and blue eyes. She wears a red dress with blue ruffles and lace. Personality Maria is a kind, caring girl. She is extremely well-organized and almost obsessive when it comes to categorizing her own belongings. She has the ability to pave roads with the help of magic and she likes to show off her abilities. Biography Greetings. My name is Maria Wassermond. You probably know my brother Emil - I'm his sister, and I'm a year older than him. While Emil is trying to be like our father, I hope to be like our mother. Mom dwelt in a mysterious castle for some time, when Dad came in to free her. He promised to marry her. But afterwards, Dad was driven away because of a wicked plot from his two older brothers. But upon hearing that Dad was alive, Mom made a golden road to her castle and would not admit anyone who did not walk it. Dad's brothers refused to walk on it and were refused. But Dad walked on the road and was admitted. He was able to marry Mom. Then Grandpa found out the truth about his wicked sons and executed them both. I like it at Ever After High. It's a pretty fun place. I've got plenty of friends. One of the things that I like to do best here is to make roads for traveling. Sometimes, these lead to hideaways where I can hang out with my friends - and I can refuse jerks from them. It's because I want to be a city planner. I'll tell you about city planning. It's really fun. I've learned all about planning and I know how to organize things. (It all started when I was little - I would organize my dollhouses so they'd look like a real suburban neighborhood.) I want to build my own city. I am a Royal because I know I'll get a happily ever after, but I do want to be proactive. Trivia *Maria owns a pet female Schnauzer named Heidi. *Maria is allergic to daisies. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Julie Ann Taylor. Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:The Water of Life Category:German